<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal my heart (You're always welcome) by Banashee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611383">Steal my heart (You're always welcome)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee'>Banashee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>65 Random Prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Past Brainwashing, Protective Clint Barton, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and time again, Bucky finds himself seeking out Clint and the comfort of his quiet apartment when things get too much in the Avengers Tower. He knows he is always welcome, but Bucky feels weird about seeking him out "for no reason" (It's not "no reason" and they both know it.).<br/>So, Bucky keeps finding excuses to come over in the middle of the night, even when they get more and more ridiculous. After a while, the excuses turn into inside jokes and then there are those inconveniant romantic feelings...</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Ratetd Mature for some NSFW jokes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>65 Random Prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal my heart (You're always welcome)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Back_There/gifts">Girl_Back_There</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/gifts">IndigoNight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.<br/>Full prompt list can be found here:<br/>https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts</p><p>-</p><p>This is a gift for Girl_Back_There and IndigoNight. Thank you both for the plotting help and amazing ideas over on the Discord Server! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Steal my heart (You're always welcome)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky is pacing. Back and forth, several feet on the sidewalk. Turn, pace back the way he just came . He has spent almost an hour doing this, and if he wasn’t so incredibly afraid, he would be worried that someone might mistake him for a burglar waiting for the right moment to break into the building. He wants to get in, sure - but he only needs to ring the doorbell to do so. Which brings him back to his problem - it is past midnight in the middle of winter, and Bucky is freezing - no pun intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, all he wants is a bit of peace and quiet. He appreciates all the help, being able to lay low in Avengers Tower but it can get a little overwhelming with so many people around. Don’t get him wrong, they’re all great, especially since they treat him nicely and support him after the decades of Hydra brainwashing. But being surrounded by so many people all the time makes him jumpy, even when he is alone in his own quarters - apartment. More like a penthouse, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Say what you will about Tony Stark, but he is generous and takes care of the people around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the point still stands - too many people, no matter who, make Bucky anxious in the long run. Fortunately for him, Clint had noticed this pretty early on. He’d taken one look at the shaky, disgruntled former Winter Soldier and sent his dog over for cuddles. No one is able to resist Lucky and his sweet, one-eyed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bucky is busy scratching his ears and getting many wet dog kisses, Clint offhandedly offers him to come over some time, since he’s got an apartment outside of the tower. In Brooklyn, at that -home sweet home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have given Bucky this information in a casual, almost joking tone of voice, but the offer is very much genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is why, when Bucky bolted out of bed earlier, eyes wild and breath stuck in his throat, he went straight to Bed Stuy. In his pyjamas. With Birkenstocks on. In mid-january. Not his smartest move - if he were in a better state of mind, he might have cracked a joke or two about the irony of the former Winter Soldier freezing his ass and toes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Clint will do him the favor and crack the horrible puns for him - at least, they won’t be on Bucky’s head then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, shivering and shaking as he keeps pacing another round before finally mustering up the courage to ring the doorbell. It is shrill and loud, making Bucky flinch. He waits for the archer to answer the interphone but he doesn’t. Instead, the door buzzer goes off right away, and Bucky pushes the door open with a frown - he could have been anyone, really. This can’t be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Clint knows what he is doing. Shut up, brain.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuffling up the stairs, he is way more slowly than he usually would be. But Bucky is exhausted, not to mention frozen to his bones - he is shaking violently, and by the time he arrives on the top floor, Clint is at the door and his smile turns into a worried frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buck. Are you okay? You look like shit right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-f-f-fine. Jus-s-s-t  c-c-cold.” Damn. His teeth are clattering hard enough so he can’t even speak properly. Clint steps closer when Bucky stumbles - he is getting disoriented by now and if the archer didn’t catch him, he would have eaten shit on the stone floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Come on, get in here.” Bucky doesn’t protest when Clint pulls him inside his apartment, pushes him down onto the couch as if he weighs nothing and wraps a pile of blankets around him, quicker than should have been humanly possible. Then, a warm hand gently touches his cheek. It’s probably a perfectly normal body temperature, but against Bucky’s icy skin, it feels way, way warmer than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Buck... How long have you been out there? You’re freezing cold…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs helplessly - he really isn’t sure. All Bucky wants is more warmth - the skin on skin contact, as fleeting as it was, felt amazing and he wants more. Usually, he isn’t great with touch - too many bad associations with it - but being here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>(intruding) </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his friends home in the middle of the night, being pulled in and taken care of like he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>(a waste of space) (stupid for not dressing for the weather) </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bucky craves the human contact. Embarrassingly, he can’t stop himself from whining at the loss of touch, even though he kind of wants to die on the inside as soon as the noise leaves his throat. On the plus side, Clint doesn’t comment on it. He simply steps closer, letting Bucky lean into him as much as he wants to while Clint puts his hands back on the sides of Bucky’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better - much better. Even more so when the tell-tale clicking of dog-claws on the wooden floor announces Lucky, seconds before he jumps on the couch to greet Bucky properly. Suddenly, the former Winter Soldier finds himself with a lapful of large dog, and he happily burrows his hands in the thick, warm fur. Lucky is licking at his wrist, getting comfortable and it looks like he is going to stay there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you two be okay for a minute? You need a coffee. Or tea, whatever warm drink you want.” Clint asks him, and Bucky nods, head still in between the archer’s hands. He almost mourns the loss of said hands again, but the fingers are brushing gently through his hair for just a moment. Agreeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint disappears into the kitchen, chatting loudly while he is there, letting Bucky know that he isn’t leaving him - he doesn’t know how he deserves the kindness, but he appreciates it a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Bucky finds himself still on the couch, still wrapped up in blankets and with a happily dozing dog in his lap. But he is also holding a large mug of coffee, feels the warmth radiating off of Clint next to him as he sprawls out on the same couch with his own coffee. He pulled another blanket over both of them, and slowly, very slowly, Bucky starts to feel human again. He breathes out a long sigh of relief when he can feel his limbs again and finally stops shivering. Faintly, he realizes that the room temperature has gone up, too. Clint must have adjusted the heat while making coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Bucky says quietly, looking into his half empty mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow nod - yeah, he’s pretty sure he does. Bucky is warming up, sitting in a quiet apartment with a friend and, even better, getting dog snuggles while he’s here. The coffee is good, and his brain finally stops screaming at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nightmare isn’t lingering, at least not anymore - being here feels good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky spends the night, and they don’t talk much, but he enjoys the peace and quiet here. He is more than grateful for being invited, for being welcome. It is not a feeling he is familiar with, not anymore, but it feels good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is on the way back to the tower - with warm, borrowed clothes from Clint, including thick wool socks so he really looks like a sad Hobo when he wears them with his house sandals - when he realizes that Clint never asked him for details as to why he showed up at his door in the middle of the night. He simply pulled him in, warmed him up, fed him warm drinks and snacks, let him cuddle his dog all night long and kept him company. All without asking why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. Bucky chooses not to question it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is a few days later, when the borrowed clothes are freshly washed and folded in Bucky’s quarters that he thinks that he should probably bring them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just bring back the clothes. It’s no big deal.” he tells the stack of laundry, trying to convince himself of it. Just the clothes - it’s not like he misses the warm hands stroking his hair or the firm press of a body next to him on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Bucky has convinced himself to go, it is dark outside again. He chooses to ignore that as he is packing a small backpack, chooses to ignore this as, without really thinking about it, he picks up the well loved and chewed up dog-toy in the hallway and slips it into his bag as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, he doesn’t pace nearly as long and brings himself to ring the damn doorbell relatively early - early all things considered, that is. He still hates the sound and flinches at it, but by the time he’s made it up the stairs, Bucky has calmed down a bit. Besides, he is greeted by Lucky, who jumps up at him to slobber all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets him, happy that the dog seems to like him so much - it brings a small smile to his face as Bucky kneels down to rub Lucky’s back and the good spot behind his ears. Then, without thinking, he pulls the toy out of his backpack and Lucky’s gaze is fixed on it. His tail is wagging in excitement as he waits for Bucky to throw this. He does - right into the open apartment door, and Lucky makes a mad dash to go get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surprised yelp comes from inside, and then Clint sticks his head out - still wet, as if he was in the shower when the doorbell rang. He probably opened the door naked or only wrapped in a towel and went back to get dressed while - well. That’s enough for Bucky’s brain, or he’ll spend entirely too much time thinking of just this..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that Clint’s smile is absolutely stunning as soon as he sees Bucky. It makes his entire face crinkle up, which is adorable and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god fucking dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, get it together, Barnes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Come on in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t help but smile back - the movement feels almost unnatural on his face, but he is truly happy to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” he says, holding the backpack in his hands because he doesn’t know what to do with them. His fingers are fumbling with a loose thread as he adds,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought back your clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Clint turns a bit to look at him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no ears in. Come again?” he asks, focusing on Bucky now, as he holds up the backpack again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought your clothes back. Thanks for, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Clint replies easily as he smiles at Bucky and then almost trips over Lucky who is begging for his toy to be thrown again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I was looking for that. Thanks, Buck.” Lucky runs in circles around Clint, then Bucky and then Clint again, before he sits down in front of Bucky, looking up at him with his one deep brown eye, tail wagging and the toy in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, such a good boy.” Bucky leans down to pet Lucky’s head and then takes the toy again, tossing it towards the breakfast bar - at least there is nothing he could break on accident. Lucky scrambles after it and brings it back, clearly proud of himself and Bucky tosses it again while Clint looks after the two of them with a lopsided smile. He opens a kitchen cabinet and starts spooning coffee grounds into the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are adorable.” he tells Bucky, and takes him way, way longer than he is willing to admit to realize that Clint just called </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky blinks a few times as he can feel the blush creeping up his neck. Thankfully, his silence isn’t being misinterpreted as anything - or noticed. Both options are entirely possible with Clint, especially if he isn’t wearing his aids.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend the night drinking coffee and sprawling around the apartment. When the sun rises, Bucky finds himself curled up on Clint’s couch, blankets piled on top of him as he drifts off to sleep. He wakes up a few hours later to the smell of fresh coffee, warm, steaming bread and the sound of Clint’s surprisingly decent shower singing upstairs. Bucky finds himself smiling into the pillow, and then Lucky jumps on top of him, demanding belly rubs. Bucky is perfectly happy to oblige, and if he is quietly humming along to Clint’s version of “Sweet child o’ mine”, well, that is between him and Lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Bucky wakes up screaming at night, he simultaneously wishes to disappear somewhere and to not be alone. It is a paradoxon in itself, but by now, he knows the solution for it. Unfortunately for Bucky, he doesn’t have a reason to go back to Bed Stuy - he didn’t borrow any clothes this time, so why would he come over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is shaking apart, cold as ice and muffling quiet sobs with his hands. Bucky wants to hide, but he also wants to be held - he doesn’t know how to ask for either. So, he does the only thing he can think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quietly as possible, he makes his way to the laundry room, pulls a black shirt from the “clean” pile and stuffs it into his bag before he makes his way over to Brooklyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night sky is cold in his face, waking him up as it makes his eyes water with the cold - at least he’s got something to blame if he ends up looking like absolute shit by the time he shows up at Clint’s door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint takes longer than usual to open the door for him, and when Bucky arrives upstairs, he feels a pang of guilt - Clint looks exhausted. He is clad in boxer shorts and a ratty old t-shirt, hair a mess and eye bags that rival Bucky’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Are you okay?” he asks, voice rough, but there is honest concern in his usually bright blue eyes. Tonight, they are darker than usual, and it looks like Bucky isn’t the only one who is having a shitty night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot your shirt.” Bucky says, and he, too, sounds like he swallowed sandpaper. He puts the shirt on the sideboard next to the door, and lets Clint lead him into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit on the couch, closer together than usual, and Bucky finds himself gravitating towards Clint, until his head is pillowed on the archers shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” he asks, blinking against his blurry vision, but it is no use. Instead of a verbal response, Clint wraps an arm around him and starts rubbing small, comforting circles into his flesh shoulder. He sighs, long but almost silent, barely more than a breath of air. Then he drops his head on top of Bucky’s and keeps his breathing carefully even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they fall asleep together like this. Neither of them says anything about it the next morning, and they have a mostly quiet breakfast together while Lucky shuffles around on the floor, looking for little table scraps as if he hasn’t already cleaned out his food bowl in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky leaves, he allows Clint to hug him, for the first time since - well. He doesn’t know when anyone besides Steve hugged him last. And if he has his face hidden in the broad, warm shoulder when Clint makes a confused noise and asks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Tasha’s shirt on my sideboard?” Well, that is probably for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smooth, Barnes. Real smooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Bucky knows it is ridiculous. Logically, he is well aware of this, but it doesn’t change the fact that he feels like he can’t just stop by Clint’s place without an excuse. So, it becomes a thing:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Bucky feels like leaving, when he wants to crawl out of his skin or simply hang out with Clint, cuddle with Lucky, or if he is really really lucky that day,</span>
  <em>
    <span> cuddle with Clint</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he takes something from the tower and brings it with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, it’s shirts of various team members, chosen at random. After that, it’s little trinkets - a McDonalds toy, a box of herbal tea from Bruce’s stash, and whatever Bucky can get his hands on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly Sam’s shoes are missing, and so are a spare cape from Thor and a screwdriver from Tony’s lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bucky? Uh, what’s up with the stuff you keep bringing?” Clint asks him one day, confused as he holds the bright pink water wiggle toy, grabbing after it again and again as it continues to slide out of his hands until he grabs it hard enough to stop it’s movement. Who the fuck even bought that thing?! Clint hasn’t seen one since the early 2000s, and they were irritating even then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re always welcome here. You don’t have to, I don’t know, whatever this is.” he says, gesturing helplessly and Bucky doesn’t answer. Mostly because he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> an answer in the first place, but also because he doesn’t know what to do, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stupid toy slips out of Clint’s grip eventually, landing on the floor with a hearty sounding “squash”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he is back in the tower, Bucky finds himself in the elevator with Natasha of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, but somehow, my clothes keep disappearing.” she says, calm and collected because that’s who she is, then turns to face Bucky properly. Her stare is cold as ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that it stops.” she tells him, and stalks out before he can find an answer. Damn it, this is stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky waits until the doors are closed again before he lets his forehead collide with the metal wall in front of him a few times, groaning in annoyance at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same night, Clint comes over for team dinner and movie night. He brings a bag, drops it next to the couch before he jumps onto it, right in the space between Thor and Bucky, and stretches out his long legs. Bucky can hear his joints crack, loud and clear, and he raises an eyebrow at him. Clint just grins back, leaning the slightest bit into Bucky, which makes him feel all sorts of warm and comfy, while Thor starts telling the latest tell from his visit back home in Asgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s long - Thor’s stories always are - but they’re well worth listening to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only the next day, when Bucky shuffles through the living room on the way to get coffee, he notices a lone, blunt trick arrow tip where Clint sat the night before, and Bucky smiles at it, heart fluttering in his chest. He recognizes it as the sign that it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same evening, he walks through the open door of Clint’s apartment, letting himself be pulled into a bear hug, as if they haven’t seen each other in weeks when in reality, their ways only departed this same day after breakfast with the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly? Lazy evenings on Clint’s couch, snuggled up with him and the dog are Bucky’s favourite times of the week. He is always welcome and accepted there, no matter what. He doesn’t have to pretend or say anything if he doesn’t want to. And speaking of honesty - Bucky has long given up on pretending that he doesn’t have a gigantic crush on Clint. Because he does - how could he not? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is happy when he falls asleep on the other man’s shoulder that day, but even then, he is not safe from whatever horrors his brain is trying to process at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is dark and Clint is dozing off under the comfortable, familiar weight of the vibranium arm slung over his chest, when suddenly, Bucky starts thrashing violently. He startles Clint awake, only seconds before Bucky himself wakes up, terrified out of his mind and choking on bitten off screams and stifled sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe. You’re safe, Bucky, you’re at my place in Brooklyn… We fell asleep on the couch. You’re safe. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only faintly, he realizes that Clint is talking to him, calm, even and soothing as holds Bucky’s hands, ice cold and shaking, in his own, steady and warm hands. They’re almost close enough for their foreheads to touch, and Bucky scoots closer, in a desperate attempt to get more physical contact. Only moments later, he finds himself wrapped up in long, well-muscled arms and practically melts into the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he allows himself to be comforted, and Clint remains close for the rest of the night. He keeps stroking his hair and talks about anything he can think of. Bucky can't remember the words - only the familiar voice that somehow has become home to him, and that is a whole other train of thought he could get into.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bucky comes back to himself, still shaking and sniffling silently, he notices the gentle hands trying to soothe him, notices the weight and even breathing of Lucky, who is curled up by their feet and affectionately licks Bucky's ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he falls asleep. He is exhausted but he still tightens the grip around Clint when he presses a gentle kiss on his forehead. Bucky feels warm and a little loved, so he drifts off and even makes it through the rest of the night without another incident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them talks about it in the morning, but Clint asks if he is okay, which is fair. Chances are, he's worried about him and wants to make sure he is alright before he leaves. Chances are, if he said no, Clint would offer him to stay longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky feels even more loved now, and on his way back home, wonders if and how they should maybe talk about this some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Bucky starts bringing trinkets from the Tower again, even though he knows he doesn't have to, so he keeps picking up more and more ridiculous things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuzzy socks, Steve's shield, a salt shaker or a single potato - he keeps his hands off of clothes though. As much fun as this is, he doesn't feel like having to answer to Nat, who is getting more and more irritated at the sudden disappearance of clothes. Which is fair enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could just tell him, you know. There is no need for… Whatever this is." Natasha tells him one day, again in the elevator, as she gestures vaguely. It doesn't look like she wants to murder him, and in fact, there is a small, knowing smile lurking on the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she leaves before Bucky can answer, and he is fairly certain she does this on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat is right though - it still doesn't stop him from picking up increasingly silly things from around the tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, when Bucky pulls out a sparkly disco ball with a straight face, it sends Clint into hysterics. He laughs hard enough to startle Lucky, and even the dog looks like he judges him when Clint slides under the couch table, shaking with laughter and wheezing for air as he wipes away amused tears from the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Bucky?” he asks, and dissolves into another giggle fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I actually want to know, but… What the hell kinda sex are the two of you up to with all the random shit that keeps disappearing whenever Barnes leaves the tower? Disco balls…? You know what, spare me the trauma, don’t say anything…. Why are you laughing? Barton? ...Are you still laughing or already suffocating? ….Okay, I’ll go now… You’re scaring me sometimes, you know that right? Seriously, Dude…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony backs away from Clint as he, once again, breaks down into a laughing fit and slowly slides off of the kitchen chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner, Lucky sighs dramatically like only a dog can sigh - he’s got a hard life with this silly human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best thing is, they’re not even dating. Or rather, not yet - still, at least parts of the team think they seem to be having weirdly hot, kinky sex and honestly? It’s not like that’s hard to imagine, if Bucky is honest - minus the disco ball, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, trying to get his thoughts straight - heh, straight. Good luck with that, Bucky thinks and makes himself grin with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth is, overall, he is doing a lot better than he did a few months or even weeks ago. Bucky sleeps better and he willingly accepts touch from people now - some certainly more than others. Hell, he even seeks out company and physical contact now, starting to learn how to feel more human again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Bucky seeks out the quiet company from Clint more and more, and if they aren't in Bed Stuy, they share spaces around the tower. Once again, it takes Bucky longer than he is willing to admit that he went from associating a certain space with calming down to seeking out Clint to calm down, to relax and soak up his company. And Lucky, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, after movies with the team, Bucky is drifting off to sleep with Clint sprawled on top of him. Lucky is wedged in on the couch with them, snoring and relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky  is almost asleep when he can hear Steve whisper, to whoever is next to him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're really sweet together. I'm glad to see them so happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky's heart stops for a moment and Clint cuddles closer into him in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aw, feelings. No… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this, it doesn't take long for the two of them to finally get their shit together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're sharing the double seat on the rooftop, leaning against each other as Clint, who is giving Lucky belly rubs with one hand, grabs Bucky's hand into his other. Their fingers are interlaced almost automatically, and Bucky can feel his heart beating out of his chest. Clint smiles against the skin of his neck when he squeezes gently, and Bucky can't help but kiss the blond mop of hair. He is so absolutely smitten and in love with this wonderful goofball of a man next to him, it's not even funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This why Bucky throws caution in the wind now and says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Clint?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man looks up at him, all relaxed and trusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Can I kiss you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Yes! Finally, yes!... Uhm, I mean, yes I'd love to." Clint says, eyes sparkling and clearly excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can stammer some more, Bucky leans in and Clint closes the rest of the distance between them. The two of them are practically pressed up against each other, legs tangled and hands searching for hair or necks to hold onto, while their other hands are still clasped tightly together, squeezing just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint tastes of coffee, which is fitting and familiar all at once, and Bucky just can't get enough. Hungrily, he searches for more, and the hand against his cheek is gently brushing over skin and beard stubble. It is only when they need to catch their breath that they stop, just for a moment with their foreheads still touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces even if they tried, but that's fine. There is no rush and they have all the time in the world right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they wake up around noon the next day, in Bucky's apartment and tangled with one another in bed, something settles into place. His hands are sleepily brushing through a messy mop of blond hair resting on his chest and the deep, even breathing of Lucky pressed against his side is so soothing, it almost pulls him back to sleep. But then, Clint starts to stir awake and hums happily at touch in his hair. In response, he softly strokes Bucky's back, hand creeping under the back of his shirt and it makes him shiver a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves skin-on skin contact probably more than anything, especially when it comes from Clint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm good morning…" he mumbles, and even though Clint can't hear him right now, he can probably feel that Bucky is talking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning…" he hums happily and leans into the touch. They start their day out lazy and comfortably, and once the two of them are coherent enough for a proper conversation, the words "I love you" slip out of both of them without any effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels right and neither of them remembers the last time they were this happy. For Clint, it must have been a long time. Bucky? He isn't sure he could even remember it, but when the two of them are wrapped around each other, hands wandering as they kiss some more, it doesn't really matter. They're here, they're alive and most of all happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Bucky squints across the room when Clint enters it. He is overjoyed to see him as always, but something is off. Just a split second later it hits Bucky, and he grins like the cat that got the cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Clint, my Love, is that my shirt you're wearing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, it sure is. You left it at my place." he tells him and leans over the back of the couch to kiss his boyfriend, and is pulled over and into his arms in response. Only his lower legs and feet are dangling over the backrest and Clint laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if that is the greeting I get I should wear your shirts more often. Dang, Buck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of an answer, he gets another long, heated kiss which he happily returns, grabbing Bucky as tightly as he possibly can. Before they can do anything more than this though, they're interrupted by a whistle from Tony in the kitchen and a good natured yell of, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get a room, guys! No fucking in the common area!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint breaks off the kiss because he starts laughing, and so does Bucky. Honestly, what is their life even? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Screw you, Tony! You're not the boss of us!" Clint yells back and laughs some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they have calmed down a bit, he leans close to Bucky with a wink and stage-whispers, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... We're totally fucking here, some time the others are out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it's not like he's got anything against that plan, so Bucky waggles his eyebrows extraggedly at Clint and then leans in for more kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*+~</p><p> </p><p>42 - “Shit, how long have you been out there?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings:</p><p>- Past brainwashing<br/>- Nightmares<br/>- PTSD<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>